Discipline at Hogwarts
In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the many underage wizards and witches are kept under control by the teachers through the many rules set there. Any miscreants are usually punished by the teachers or the Ministry of Magic, and the form of punishment depends on the severity of the mischief. These punishments can also be used in combination as the ones who hand them out see fit. During the 1995–1996 school year, when Educational Decree 25 was activated, Dolores Umbridge had the right to override the punishments given by other teachers, and alter them to her own wishes. Types of discipline Confiscation of possessions The caretaker, prefects and teachers can confiscate students' possessions when they are on the list of prohibited objects, or they believe they may be dangerous. In at least one instance this was done as a punishment. In Harry's third year, Minerva McGonagall confiscated his Firebolt, because she believed that Sirius Black sent it with a jinx to harm him. She returned it to him intact after stripping it down to search for any jinxes or hexes. In Harry's fifth year, Dolores Umbridge confiscated brooms as punishment from Harry, Fred Weasley and George Weasley after they attacked (or attempted to attack) Draco Malfoy. The twins recovered theirs against her will when they quit school; Harry's was returned to him upon Umbridge's departure from Hogwarts. House point deduction This is one of the most common forms of punishment in Hogwarts. When a student has committed some minor mischief, they usually lose House points. As the House Cup competition is a sign of pride for each house, losing points would set them back from winning that pride. This form of punishment may seem a little unfair as one student may drag the entire house down with him. However, this also shows why this form of discipline is so effective - peer pressure to behave. All teachers, prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl have the authority to dock house points from students. However, prefects have no authority to dock points from other prefects. During the reign of the Inquisitorial Squad, the members were given special permission to dock points from anyone they desire, even prefects. Strict disciplinarians, such as Professor Minerva McGonagall, have no qualms about deducting points from their own House, if they believe such action is warranted. Detention This is another common form of punishment of the school. When a student has caused a certain level of mayhem, they are usually given detention. This punishment is the most varied form, as there are many ways for the students to serve it. The length of the detention can also be determined by the teacher providing it. Some detentions may overlap with student events, such as Quidditch and Hogsmeade weekend trips, in which the punishment would take priority, forcing the student to forgo said events. Such examples can include doing something dangerous (such as entering the Forbidden Forest to help Rubeus Hagrid) or doing physical labour and other tasks without magic. Hagrid believes that simply writing lines is not enough to engrave the lesson onto the offending student. A popular form of detention is making wrongdoers polish the school's many ornate candelabra. Detentions are usually held in a teacher's office, but the Detention Chamber is a known room in Hogwarts that is likely to be used. A corridor, the Detention Escape Route, is also another location that is likely used for students fleeing their punishments. The Marauders may have used it as it was seen on their Marauder's Map. Severus Snape placed Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle in detention during their sixth year because they failed to do acceptable work the second time around after failing Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s. In the same way Horace Slughorn threatened several of his favourite students with detention if they did not complete their homework assignments; Draco Malfoy was given such a punishment by Minerva McGonagall after he failed to hand in his Transfiguration homework twice, which took place on a Saturday, thus depriving him of a chance to visit Hogsmeade (though this actually served to cover up his botched attempt to murder, as Minerva stood up for him based on the detention). When Dolores Umbridge became a professor, she utilised a very cruel method of punishment for her detentions, which is more akin to actual torture. She forced students to spend hours a day for a week at her office, using a Black Quill to write lines, which causes the words to cut into their hands to draw blood as ink; in time, the student's hand would be scarred with the sentence on the back of their hand. This detention usually starts from 5:00 pm, so the students don't have much time for dinner, and lasts until over midnight, leaving a lack of time for sleep and homework. Professor McGonagall considered this a "medieval method" and tried, unsuccessfully, to argue against Umbridge for utilising it. Being a teacher, Umbridge had the privilege to hand out detentions to her students, no matter how unfair it seems, thus Minerva could not circumvent it. As Umbridge was restrained by the laws of the wizarding world (though the actual legality of her actions at the time is unclear), her punishments paled in comparison to those of the Carrows during Lord Voldemort's reign. This included torture and physical punishment, such as the use of the Cruciatus Curse on students, or shackling them to the dungeons. Prefects may also be able to place fellow students in detention. Ron once threatened Seamus Finnigan with this punishment when he questioned Harry's sanity and the twins Fred and George Weasley once suggested that Hermione might do this to them. When Harry unintentionally injured Draco with the Sectumsempra curse, Professor Snape gave him detention for every Saturday morning until the end of term. Professor McGonagall considered detentions of even such magnitude to be a very lenient punishment for such a heinous act (despite Harry's lack of knowledge of the curse's effects beforehand) as Harry could have easily been expelled for bringing harm to another student. Removal of privileges Teachers can sometimes suspend or remove certain privileges of students, such as Quidditch and visits to Hogsmeade. In Harry's second year, Snape suggested suspending Harry from Quidditch during the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, but Professor McGonagall rejected that. Three years later, Professor McGonagall threatened Angelina Johnson with the loss of her position as Captain of the team if she shouted loudly again in the Great Hall. Later that year, when Harry and George Weasley attacked Draco Malfoy for insulting their families, Umbridge stripped them of their privilege to play Quidditch and confiscated their broomsticks. Fred Weasley also lost his permission because he would have attacked Malfoy too, if Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet had not restrained him. Although Fred and George retrieved their brooms and escaped Hogwarts, Harry was given his privilege and Firebolt back when Umbridge was sacked. In his third year, Neville Longbottom lost his privilege to go to Hogsmeade when his list of Gryffindor Tower's passwords was stolen by Crookshanks, which allowed Sirius Black to enter the third year boys' dormitory. Harry also lost his privilege by Umbridge two years later after his interview with Rita Skeeter about Lord Voldemort's return. Both of them regained their privileges at the end of their respective years. In her sixth year, Ginny Weasley lost her privilege to go to Hogsmeade after reforming Dumbledore's Army. When Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were found using the "true" Time-Turner illegally in an attempt to prevent Cedric Diggory's death, which led to disastrous alterations that they managed to fix, Headmistress McGonagall punished the two boys by removing their rights to visit Hogsmeade for the rest of their education at school, along with their Christmas and Easter holidays. Parent or guardian notification Serious offences, or perhaps repeat offences, warrant sending a letter to the family of the student in addition to other punishments. In some cases the reply from the family is a Howler (a red envelope that bursts into flames and speaks its message in a highly-magnified voice of the writer) sent to the offending student, which is especially embarrassing when it arrives in front of other students. In Harry's and Ron's second year, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, wrote to both their families regarding them operating a flying car that was seen by Muggles, in violation of The International Statute of Secrecy. While Harry saw this as nothing since his legal guardians would only be disappointed that he was not killed by the incident, Ron's mother sent him a Howler. In Neville's third year, his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, wrote to his grandmother after Sirius Black gained admittance to Gryffindor tower by getting the list of passwords Neville had written on parchment. Neville's grandmother sent him a Howler. When Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were utilised a "true" Time-Turner in an attempt to prevent Cedric Diggory's death, in which they cause more trouble than it was worth before fixing things, Professor McGonagall notified their respective parents and even invited them to Hogwarts to discuss the severity of their actions, which could easily result in the two students' expulsion. Ultimately, McGonagall saw mercy due to the nobility of their actions and respect for their parents, and simply stripped them of their various privileges of Hogsmeade weekend trips and various holidays, and gave them detention. Suspension To be suspended from school is to be removed from there for a certain amount of time. Although this practise is not very usual, some professors, like Severus Snape, frequently suggested for some students to be suspended for reasons that they thought were justified. Expulsion To be expelled from Hogwarts is the final and worst punishment given to a student. The rule-breaking they committed is usually severe enough to have injured others. The student is removed permanently from school, and the Ministry of Magic confiscates one's wand and destroys it. From that point on, the youth in question is forbidden from practising magic any further, unless the expulsion occurs after they have taken their O.W.L. examinations. In such a case, the offender will be considered old enough to learn from their mistakes and sufficiently skilled to still function as law abiding citizens. They may keep their wands and continue to use magic, although their expulsion from school will still remain as a sign of disgrace on their permanent record. This was the case with Newt Scamander. There are other reasons for expulsion. Under the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, for underage wizards and witches, if they perform magic outside of school, especially in front of Muggles, they are given one warning letter. A second offence may result in a disciplinary hearing or expulsion. There are exceptions, though: if the situation is serious enough to threaten the student in question or anyone within the vicinity, or if granted permission by a high-authority figure, he or she has permission to perform magic. The Ministry does not have the authority to punish students for misdemeanours within school unless it directly transgresses any Educational Decrees, nor may it expel any students and confiscate wands unless charges are successfully proven. Under the tenure of Professor Dolores Umbridge as High Inquisitor, Educational Decrees 24 and 27 were passed, which would lead to students being expelled if they dare start an unauthorised organisation or carry The Quibbler inside school, respectively. Rubeus Hagrid was expelled, in his third year, for a crime that he did not commit (he was framed by Tom Riddle). Over fifty years later, his name was cleared by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who uncovered the whole truth about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter was many times close to being expelled, mainly by Professors Severus Snape and Dolores Umbridge. However, thanks to quick thinking and help from fairer teachers, he was saved from these situations. Once, when Harry produced a Patronus out of school, to save his life and that of his cousin, Dudley Dursley, from a pair of Dementors sent by Umbridge, Harry received an expulsion notice for performing underage magic, and in front of a Muggle, stating that his wand would be confiscated and destroyed. However, this expulsion was later retracted and changed to a disciplinary hearing, at which Harry was found not guilty. When he critically injured Draco Malfoy with the Sectumsempra curse, it was actually enough to have him expelled, as Professor Minerva McGonagall stated Harry was lucky not to have been, due to Snape giving lenience to prevent others from finding out that he was the one who invented the curse. Severus Snape once claimed to Bellatrix Lestrange that he had done his utmost to have Harry thrown out of Hogwarts, "where Snape believed he scarcely belonged", though to what degree this is actually true is uncertain, given his secret loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. Other forms of discipline At various times, a number of other types of punishments, often immoral, have been employed at Hogwarts. Argus Filch stated that it was "a pity they let the old punishments die out," such as hanging students from their thumbs and or wrists for a few days. Transfiguration Bartemius Crouch Jr, impersonating Alastor Moody, once transfigured Draco Malfoy into a ferret, though the transfiguration was quickly undone by Minerva McGonagall, who warned him that "We never use transfiguration as a punishment." Physical pain By the time Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, when Albus Dumbledore was headmaster, inflicting pain on students was not authorised. Upon seeing Dolores Umbridge shake Marietta Edgecombe very hard, he was visibly angry and magically forced Umbridge to release her saying, "I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores." Immediately thereafter Fudge threatened him with arrest, forcing him to depart his office (and likely the school) temporarily. In his first year, after he had made unauthorised use of a broomstick to retrieve Neville's Remembrall, Harry feared that Professor McGonagall would use a cane to discipline him, due to his confusion about the surname of Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. Caning students on the palm of the hands or bottom was permitted in Muggle private schools until 1996, although as a free, state funded school, it likely became illegal under Muggle law at Hogwarts in 1986. It is unclear whether the cane was ever used at Hogwarts, although in wizarding family life similar forms of discipline were used, as Ron recalls Mrs Weasley "walloping" his brother with her broomstick as punishment. Previously some of Umbridge's detentions had students write lines with a blood quill that cut the back of their own hand and used their blood as ink. Upon discovering Harry was being subjected to this, Ron said, "Go to McGonagall, say something!" but Harry did not. Lee Jordan also experienced the blood quill. It is unknown if this punishment was brought to the attention of a Head of House or the Headmaster. In 1996 as a Ministry-appointed Headmistress, Umbridge might still have not been authorised to inflict pain as a punishment, perhaps due to rules set down by the Hogwarts Board of Governors, which could only be overridden by the Ministry's educational decrees. Filch said to Harry, "You filthy little beasts would never have dropped Stinkpellets if you'd known I had it in my power to whip you raw,...if I could've strung you up by the ankles in my office, would they? But when Educational Decree Number Twenty-nine comes in,... I'll be allowed to do them things...." Soon thereafter, Filch was seen entering Umbridge's office to get forms to allow him to administer whipping as a punishment. Argus Filch attempted to administer this punishment on Fred and George Weasley, but they flew away before he could do so. He later prowled the corridors of the school with his whip in hand, but there were so many miscreants that he did not know which way to turn, so it is uncertain if he was able to ever administer this punishment. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Nine would have possibly allowed even more gruesome punishments, but it was never actually passed. Upon Umbridge's removal and Dumbledore's return, these punishments or threats of punishments ceased. During the Death Eaters' takeover of the school in the 1997-1998 school year, the Cruciatus Curse was used on students placed in detention and other severe forms of punishment were used, mainly by Amycus and Alecto Carrow, who were placed in charge of all discipline; their cruelty made Umbridge look tame. Disciplinary Authority Discipline at Hogwarts is enforced by a variety of people. Depending on their position within the hierarchy, they can hand out different kinds of punishment. *Prefects can dock house points from all students except other prefects and the Head Boy or Head Girl. According to Hermione Granger, a prefect can also put students in detention. *The Head Boy and Head Girl have the same powers as prefects, but in addition they can dock points from prefects. *Non-teaching members of the faculty such as the Caretaker, the Librarian and the Matron has the power to give and dock house points, and can suggest to teachers, Heads of House, or the Headmaster to put students in detention, be it verbally or by using a form. Though they cannot hand out detention themselves like a teacher can, they can be charged with overseeing a detention. As a part of the school faculty, they presumably outrank the Head Boy/Girl and the prefects. *All Hogwarts teachers can deduct house points from students and can put any student in detention. *The Heads of House in addition, can suspend students of their house, or propose they be expelled. *Dolores Umbridge, the first and only High Inquisitor, had the full authority to invoke or alter any punishment, and once she became Headmistress, gained the full privileges and authority of that rank. *The Inquisitorial Squad, formed by Dolores Umbridge, has the right to hand out punishments to any other students, even prefects. *The Headmaster can use all of the authorised punishments listed above, but can also revoke any punishment handed out. Apparently, any expulsion needs to be confirmed by the Headmaster before the student gets expelled, who also has the power to revoke the expulsion after the fact if he or she have reason to believe there were mitigating circumstances previously unknown to them or that there otherwise was not grounds for an expulsion/that they made a bad decision. *The Ministry of Magic has no right to punish students for their wrongdoings in school, nor do they have the right to expel students and confiscate wands unless charges have been successfully proven and passed. Behind the scenes *Two of the three Hogwarts students known to have been expelled were expelled for similar reasons. Newton Scamander for endangering a human life with a beast and Rubeus Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secrets and killing a human with a beast. Both were blamed for the actions of others. *Though not confirmed, it can be assumed any or all employee at Hogwarts is expected to "lead by example" and discipline students if they step out of line in their presence. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ﻿ * (mentioned only) * Notes and references Category:Discipline at Hogwarts